Gaurdian Angel
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: A certain angel watches over her favorite royal DBZ family.


I don't own DBZ, this was done on a whim.

111111111

He was always mine.   
  
I watch him everyday from my special, super secret spot right outside of Heaven's main gate, though I doubt he ever knew of my existence. I always loved to watch what he did, though at the beginning I hated him for what he did. My supervisor, Maggie, told me that I couldn't hate. I'm an angel and angels only love.  
  
I felt kinda guilty so I gave him another chance.   
  
My name? I don't even remember if I was given one when I got here. Maybe my earthly named transferred over. I'm not sure. I've been gone for a long time. I think since I was seven, but I'm not sure. I still miss my mother. I miss her blue eyes.   
  
I think that's why I liked my assigned person. He never had blue eyes, but his wife does. Is it even his wife? I'm not even sure on that. Maggie says it's better to not become involved in too much where safety isn't concerned, but I can't help it. They help me remember.  
  
I don't remember Earth being that great. Just that it had the most wonderful smells. Heaven isn't so bad, but you can only smell what you want to, there's no surprise of a skunk coming into your daffodil garden. It's just too perfect.  
  
I watch him some more. When I used to go down there to visit, I loved to smell him. He smelled familiar and gave off that feeling that a girl gets when her mom or dad comes in to tuck you in for goodnight. Just safe. I wonder if I ever felt safe on Earth.  
  
Now when I began watching him and his wife they were weird. She was always sad and crying and he would disappear for hours. They never talked to their son either. Their son. I liked him too, but he left a long time ago with his family.  
  
I've been here a while.  
  
Now my guy seems better but still has his moments when he and his wife just cry. Sometimes I cry with them, though Maggie says it's impossible since I'm in heaven. I guess I miss that too. Did I cry when I was on Earth? I don't even remember that.  
  
The guy I watch is going to bed now. I have to go inside the house now, though no one will see me. You see, I'm his guardian angel. His name is Vegeta and I've been watching over him since I've got here. I don't know what happened to his previous angel, I think it was another woman, way older than me. She was very nice and hugged me a lot before leaving. I wonder what happened to her.  
  
I always find myself wanting to enter this one room in the house, but for some case I never do. I often wonder why, but I always want to cry when I even get close to touching the little brass handle. It's probably better if I stay away from it, but I planned on going in there tonight. What if the boogie man is in there? I have to protect my person!  
  
As I touch the knob, I feel the over bearing feeling of sadness again. It's enough that I feel the bile rising to the back of my throat, but I let it pass and roughly pass through.  
  
It's a little girls room.  
  
Pink is everywhere as I walk around. I briefly wonder why I'm barefoot for all eternity but I let that pass as well as other random thoughts when I see a picture book. I'm still seven basically so curiosity wins as I open it.   
  
I see  
  
Me.  
  
I'm everywhere in this book! Notes I've written, pictures I've drawn, pictures they took of me. This was mine! All of this belonged to me. This was my family, my house, my memories, all the time just waiting for me not to find.   
  
Then that means.  
  
My person is my daddy. And that was my mommy and my brother.  
  
I remember them and for the first time in forever, I feel hot liquid burning down my cheeks.  
  
Maggie appears and says I have to go now, I am to be reassigned. I beg her to just let me stay for the rest of the night and after much reluctance, I'm permitted the night.  
  
I tiptoe to my parents room though they wouldn't see me anyways. They are sleeping back to back, atleast one foot apart. I carefully crawl on the bed to lay in between of them, brushing away dried up tears. I kiss them both gingerly, though to them it would be like a feather brushing delicately as I cannot really touch them.   
  
And as I lay here, not wanting to close my eyes and miss a second, I feel them turn and face me. They are breathing on me and, though I cannot stay, I finally feel safe.  
  
I have my family for tonight.

1111111

In case you haven't figured it out, that was all from Bra's perspective. I do have a background story for how she died but I couldn't figure out how to work that in there so you can use your imagination. I hope you liked it, this is my first piece that I really tried my best. 


End file.
